


Yea, we wept, when we remembered Zion

by Rogue_Disciple



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Disciple/pseuds/Rogue_Disciple
Summary: Very short imagining of what Joshua saw when New Canaan burned.





	Yea, we wept, when we remembered Zion

He could feel it before he saw it. He knew it by the way Ezekiel sank to his knees on the crest of the hill, by the way all their attention was drawn inexorably in its direction, by the way his stomach dropped like it did before a battle. Old memories blurred before him, the instinct that blood was being licked from innocent bodies just around the corner…

They rushed past him, panic gripping them. They had to know, had to confirm their fears. For some it would be denial, even in the face of it. He knew. 

New Canaan burns.

It burns resplendent among the stars it chokes out, its silence drown out the crickets. 

What do we do? 

_The fire envelopes him. Edward’s face is unreadable._

What do we do?

_He can’t feel anything. He thought it would burn, burn him to his dark cold core. Edward speaks and he can only hear the soft whispers of the flame._

_What did we do?_

It takes a shaking hand on his arm to address the question. 

When he speaks they tremble at his words.

He makes it known to them who he was though almost forgotten visceral manifestation.

He used to lead a cohort. Four hundred eighty men.

They would not have dared to have touched him and had died for less. The offense before him has flipped the world on its head.

Around him they wonder at the revealed wolf before them, he who had lived in their pasture for five years. 

“We do unto them as they have done unto us.”

All it took was this.

The quieted Mormon in the dark cellar all those years ago dies once more.

The bandages could be changed, himself he could not.


End file.
